Zombie Apocalypse
by Blossom-channn
Summary: Who knew this would happen on a fine spring morning! Zombies are everywhere! I only have myself and some gang of boys I just met! What could go wrong? Akasaku. Rated T because Sakura can lose her temper and Hidan is in this...that's enough of an explanation Adopted from :Jessi2094
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :D I started a new story...well I adopted this story actually from the lovely Jessi2094! I have decided to continue it for her! :D So please enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Have you ever watched a movie and thought 'Damn I'm glad i'm not her' or I'm glad this isn't real. You think that this is just a movie and it couldn't no matter what happen to you. I mean there are serial killers, gangs,and rapists out there but you think that there's no way that you would end up like the girl in the movies.

Well that's how I felt.

When I woke up this early spring morning..it would be the last normal morning I would ever have. I didn't think I would wake up to see my parents dead with one of them eating each other like hungry animals.

I screamed which caught my Dad's attention as he advanced towards me. I ducked underneath his arms and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a chair and hit him in the head. It actually did the job as I saw him lay there motionless.

I couldn't help but cry as I saw my two dead parents lying there covered in blood.

It took me a while to get it together. I decided to call the police but the line was dead.  
When I tried my cellphone I didn't have any signal what so ever. I ran upstairs and grabbed a back pack and quickly packed extra clean clothes. I ran downstairs and took some food that didn't need to be refrigerated.

When I packed everything I needed I ran into the garage to find anything I could use as a weapon. I luckily found a hand gun and clipped it to my belt as I put the extra ammunition into my bag and looked around. The keys to the car that was outside by the mailbox were on a hook. I needed to quickly get to the car. I ran through the house and quietly but quickly opened the door.

I was on the verge of throwing up when I saw a little girl tear open the lady who owned a thrift shop across the street. I heard a scream and noticed it was Kiba my childhood friend running towards me. I was going to run at him but noticed how he looked. Sickly pale skin, sunken in eyes, blood everywhere.

I ran straight to the car and unlocked it. I sat down in the drivers seat as I put my back pack in the passengers. I looked around me and noticed I was surrounded by zombies and without hesitation I put the key in the ignition and turned on the car and slammed on the gas pedal. I flinched a couple times as I ran some of them over.

* * *

That was exactly three months, four days, and seven hours ago. Yeah I counted I mean how can I forget it anyway.

I was actually quite surprised on how I'm still alive, but then I think I also know its because of my black hummer. It was big and built strongly making it not easy to break into. It had a couple of coolers full of food which is still fully stocked after I went into some of the gas stations and stores.

There were also sleeping bags and extra clothes in here making me feel stupid for bringing a bag of my own..but hey I was in a hurry to remember this thing was full of extra things besides if I have to ditch this thing I'll have my bag.

The other thing I was pretty happy about was how I found all the hunting supplies my dad had in this truck. I didn't dare shoot the guns that were bigger then my hand gun. I mean don't get me wrong I did know how to shoot a gun but its been a while since I've been out hunting. There was another weapon which was a hunting bow with surprisingly a large amount of arrows but I didn't know how to use it so that's a disadvantage.

It was exactly 7:06 am. I didn't know about the date but I knew for sure about the time with my watch. Just an hour ago I passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Florida, the sunshine state'. I was actually going there for a legitimate reason.

Ino. My bestfriend Ino attends Florida State University over in Tallahassee and I was hoping against all odds she was still alive. Ino was loud, confident, beautiful, and the most loyal bestfriend a girl could have. She was the one who encouraged me to become a doctor.

I had been attending the University of Phoenix before this shit happened and I was top in my class..not really surprising since all I really did was study and the amount of studying I did to get there. Just thinking back to it and realizing that this happened its as if it was for nothing now. I mean what good is a doctoral degree in a damned zombie apocalypse?

When I finally reached the University I wasn't surprised to find bloodied bodies on the ground. It looked deserted which wasn't surprising either I mean most places were. I guess there were more dead then alive nowadays.

After I parked I quickly got out of the hummer and grabbed my pistol clipping on my belt and pulled out a shotgun my dad had in the car. This thing is loud but is a one shot kill if you aim correctly.

I silently made my way up the stairs that were in the front of the building and stood in front of the door. I entered quickly and went down the hall ways that were covered in blood. There were papers everywhere, broken windows, bloodied hands smeared on the walls and you know the usual scene in movies...but this was real.

I tiptoed down the hallway and kept an eye out for any movement. I had to be extra careful; just one scrape of the teeth or even one scratch from one of their nails and I'm done for.

There was a difference from the Hollywood movies. The actors always end up infected by a bite but in real life just a scrape or bite and your infected.

I stopped in front of the cafeteria door and entered quietly. Zombies love to hide in the shadows and unfortunately the weren't as dimwitted as they are in the movies. They may be able to not see you but they have great hearing and one slight noise and they run as fast as a freaking cheetah.

As I neared the kitchen I heard the sound of metal clinking together. As I got closer I looked around what seemed to be the refrigerator. I saw a dog eating out of the lunch ladies chest. I bit my lip not wanting to shriek in disgust. I started walking backwards not paying any attention on where I was going until I ran into a pot that slid across the ground soon enough running into one of the cabinets. I heard the dog growl and looked back at it to see it looking directly at me.

I ran. I darted out of the cafeteria and down a random hallway. I heard the dog behind me and turned around still running a bit. I aimed the shot gun at the dog and fired. The dog flew back from the impact and laid there not moving as I sighed in relief. When I heard another snarl I looked to my right and noticed a zombie. Seemed to be a teacher most likely.

I looked in front of me and saw a door that was cracked open and didn't hesitate as I fast walked towards the door and entered then shut the door and leaned against the door. Then I heard the click of a gun and quickly turned around. to be met with a pistol to my forehead and four other people.

"Who are you?" the one who had orange spikey hair and was the one holding the gun to my forehead

I wasn't scared..I was fucking terrified. "H-Haruno Sakura.." I answered as I stared at the man. I curse my self for looking weak by stuttering but there's a gun to my forehead!

"Leader-sama..she doesn't seem dangerous." A man with onyx eyes said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

He ignored the man. "Have you been bitten?" He asked as he pushed the gun deeper into my forehead.

"No." I said as I winced a bit by the gun.

He slowly pulled the gun away and I relaxed a bit. I looked at the men in the room and took in there appearances and they were pretty good looking. The one who just had the gun to my forehead had orange hair and piercings. Next to him was the man who had the onyx eyes. He had black hair that seemed long and his face had to scars that were on each side of his nose. The other two were a blondie that looked alot like Ino. The red-head looked similar to Gaara but I know its not him.

"Why are you here?" the black haired man asked.

"Looking for a friend." I stated as I took off my bag and placed the shot gun in it.

The blonde one snorted. "I doubt they'll be alive un." he said as he sat in a chair.

"What are all of your names?" I asked as they looked at me.

"Deidara is the blonde, Sasori is the red head, I'm Itachi, and that's Pein." The one known as Itachi said.

I smiled a bit and nodded. "Are you guys the only ones here?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"No. We have other members here." Pein said sternly as he turned towards the window.

"Members? Are you guys like a gang?" I asked a bit curious.

They nodded and I made an 'o' shape with my mouth. That's cool meeting gang members!

I heard the door start banging and someone groan on the outside and accused it as a zombie and backed away. Deidara opened the door and kicked the zombie back.

"Sakura? What does your friend look like? un" He asked. After I explained that she technically looked like him he pulled me by my wrist. My blood drained from my face.

"I-Ino?" I stuttered as I looked at the girl on the ground. She looked pale and had blood all on her. I was on the verge of tears as she came towards me. I took out my pistol and aimed it at her.

"G-Gomen.." I said as I shot. There wasn't much blood other then the blood that came from Ino's gun shot wound.

I just shot my bestfriend..I just shot..my bestfriend..dammit...why her..I hate this.

"Sakura." It was Pein. I looked at him as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

Before he could come near me I heard a scream and looked down the hallway to see five or even ten zombies coming towards us.

"Shit! We got to go!" Itachi yelled. Pein pushed me forward and turned around and started shooting with his hand gun.

"GO!" He yelled to us. I had to help him...it could be like repaying him for not shooting me. Instead of listening to him I stood next to him and shot five zombies quickly and put away my pistol grabbing my shot gun and shooting along with Pein. We ended up killing them quickly and sighed in relief.

"That was reckless." Pein stated as he glared at me.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun. I've literally grown up learning. I'm not a damsel in distress." I said as I sent a glare right back at him.

He stopped glaring and walked past me. He turned back around and looked at the three of us as if he was the leader.

"Sakura since the gunshot will cause the zombies to head this way we'll need to get out of here." He said. I didn't understand until I realized he just asked for a ride.

"Sure..but aren't there other people who are part of your group here?" I asked as I walked a bit forward

He nodded. "They'll meet us down there." He said as he started walking as we followed.

I just met these people..and now I'm driving them somewhere!? Crazy..

* * *

So What did you think!? I hope its good! Also as I said before I adopted this story from Jessi2094 Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Your safe

Hello You lovely people! :D -gets hit with a knife-

IM SORRY OK!? . Exams are heading my way so i had to study so I had no time for writing the story..I had a bit of writers block as well but its all good now! Here's the next chapter! :D

I don't own Naruto

_**Heyyyy" Inner talking**_

_Heyyyy" Sakura replying to inner_

* * *

I was driving crazily down the roads dodging zombies or running them over. In this small town I wasn't expecting so many damn zombies but this town did have many people..but the problem now...Pein is the worst person to give directions! I'll almost miss the turn because of how late he tells me to turn! There is a fun thing about this though...I don't have to stop at the red lights!

We finally reached where Pein had directed me to which was a bridge. I heard gun shots and figured those were the other members Pein were talking about but you never know. If they are how did they know about coming here if the lines are dead?

"We told them after we split up to meet at the bridge." Itachi said looking directly at me.

_**Fucking mind reader!**_

"I can't read your mind..I just saw your confusion." He stated as he sat back in his chair.

_**Nope he's a mind reader.**_

_I agree.._

Pein told me to drive on to the bridge which I did. We stopped before the big gate that closed the bridge. I turned off my hummer and we got out, when I locked it we headed to a fence gate entrance. We entered after opening the door and didn't draw any attention luckily.

We heard more gunshots and headed towards it while hiding behind the cars that were abandoned. We ended up splitting up, Deidara and I, Sasori and Itachi while Pein was by himself. We got closer and saw six more people. A GIRL! Dude if these were the other members I won't be the only freaking girl!

She had blue hair which was unique but it wasn't as unique as the guy with blue freaking skin! He reminds me of a shark! I shall call him Jaws! When I saw the guy close to him he was freaking tatted! He had stitches as tattoos..well I hope there tattoos..but he seemed to be arguing with the silver headed dude with a weird looking sword..well more like scythe. The two others were awesome and weird! One of them had black and white skin..it split right down the middle of his face it was pretty cool! The last person..was bad ass but childish..I could hear his voice from here and he sounded like a 5 year old..He's a five year old badass!

When they defeated the zombies Pein went up to them first along with the others. They told me to stay put which was boring. I looked around and behind me to make sure there weren't any zombies until I heard my name being called.

"Sakura. Come here." It was Pein. He sounded like a business man. I didn't hesitate as I walked up to the small circle.

I didn't like all the stares..it wasn't comfortable.

"Why the fuck is she here?!" He said pointing the scythe my direction. I wanted to touch it for some reason.

"She was the one who helped us here." Pein stated as he looked at Hidan.

I got annoyed with this thing in my face so I pushed it away. "Don't point things in my face or i'll shove it up your ass." I said as I glared at him. He just glared back and was refrained by Kakuzu..which caused them to get in a big argument.

The blue skinned guy laughed loudly that I thought a horde of zombies would be attracted here. "Pinky sure is funny!" He yelled as he kept laughing.

I ignored Jaws (Kisame) and looked up at Pein. "Shouldn't we be leaving? Those gunshots will attract a lot more of them." Saying this caused everyone to look at me.

Pein nodded and we headed towards the big hummer which caused the others who haven't seen it to go insanely crazy at how awesome it looked. We got in the car and got situated then drove off.

Some of the guys fell asleep as I kept driving. I wasn't as sleepy since I've always been use to staying up late with my job or college...I guess their's no need for that anymore..anyway I was on the highway now not seeing zombies for miles. I don't even know where were headed but..if we end up in my old state where Naruto and everyone else are..I just hope there ok..

**_You think there okay?_**

_They gotta be..there strong.._

**_bu-_**

_Inner..please.._

I heard her sigh as she stopped talking and it was silent.

"Sakura? Right?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

I nodded.

"I'm Konan. Its nice to have another girl!" She exclaimed causing the boys to stir.

I smiled. "Yeah its nice." I agreed as I merged into an exit. I stopped at a gas station that happened to be close by and parked by the gas pump. I looked over my shoulder to see the boys still snoring and noticed Konan had finally fell into slumber as well and sighed. I didn't really want to go out there myself but we needed gas. I took out my handgun and exited the car..shutting the door carefully.

Luckily it was one of those self use gas pumps and not the ones where you have to go inside to activate it. I paid and grabbed the nozzle and put into the car's gas compartment.

'I wonder if I have service..'

I grabbed my cellphone out of my butt jean pocket and checked.

_No Service._

UGH! I can't even try to call..I really hope there ok..

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the gas pump made a 'thump' sound telling me it was done. I pulled out the nozzle and put it back where it was hooked and entered the car again.

"What took you so long un?" It was Deidara. His voice made me jump as he snickered as I turned around and gave him a glare.

I noticed he was the only one awake out of the whole group as I looked around him.

"I don't know.." I said as I turned on the car. I ended up going to a hotel to stay for the night. I got everyone up and told them we should stay here.

"That's..not a very good plan." Itachi said as he got agreements from the others. "There could be plenty of zombies." He stated...He had a point but I was tired.

"So!? Let's just kill those fuckers!" Hidan exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

"That will only attract more attention moron.." Kakuzu mumbled. That started a big argument as I ignored it and talked with Pein and Itachi.

"Then where else are we suppose to go? I'm fucking tired and when I'm tired I get damn cranky.." I said as my eyes drooped. I looked over at Hidan who sighed.

"That was hot.." He whispered. I rolled my eyes as I turned around in the seat.

"I could drive.." Pein said as he climbed into the passenger seat. I sighed and nodded as I got out of the car. As I was walking over to the other side towards the passenger seat I heard a car..and looked to see one heading this way as it stopped in the parking space not too far from us.

"DAMMIT TEME!" A boy yelled as he got out of the car. I recognized that voice..

"NARUTO!?" I screamed as the boys looked my way as if they just noticed the hummer.

"SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto cried as he came near me but was stopped by Sasuke.

"She could be bitten.." Sasuke whispered staring at me.

I scoffed. "As if!" I shouted. I heard other car doors shut and saw everyone else come out surrounding me.

"YOU WERE WITH THEM!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well..it was either do or die. And I don't planning on dying." I shrugged as Hidan put his arm around my shoulder.

"This bitch is pretty smart." Hidan said as I punched him.

"I don't like being touched unless I know you...to me your one of those sex wannabes." I muttered and giggled. This caused the others to laugh..well Kisame and Deidara..also Naruto.

"I'm glad you guys are ok.." I whispered as I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Did you find anyone else?" I asked as I remembered Ino.

They shook there head. "You?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded and looked down sadly. "I-I found Ino and had to kill her." My voice cracked at the last part but I regained my mind and held my tears back. " I also saw Kiba but I ran from him to get to my car.." I finished.

They didn't reply but nodded slowly.

My eyes widen as I saw the sign. "This..isn't a hotel..This is..Sound Academy.." This made me think of the person that has always ruined my life. Orochimaru. I use to attend a school he taught until he got his own academy.

I growled just thinking about it and clenched my fists. That bastard..

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in concern as I snapped out of my own thoughts.

I un-clenched my fists and looked at Naruto waving him off.

"I'm fine..I just hope that bastards dead." I stated as I looked at the school.

Sasuke and Naruto knew exactly what I was talking about and frowned. Orochimaru always had to mess with me because I was the daughter of a big company like Sasuke's..but not as big. He tried to mess with the Uchihas but failed and saw my company as an easy target.

I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Are you guys going to leave?" I ask. I don't know if we should really stay in a big group.

They looked at each other. "Well..Since your already in a big group maybe me and Teme should just stay with each other. find the others. We can handle ourselves so don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he gave me a thumbs up and grinned his toothy grin.

I smiled as another person jumped on me.

"Saaaakuraaa-channn!" Tobi yelled as he nuzzled his cheek on my mine.

"Another Naruto.." I muttered.

"HEY! NO ONE CAN REPLACE ME!" Naruto yelled.

I just giggled. "You guys go on..if we see each other again..promise me we will!" I said as I hugged Naruto then Sasuke after successfully getting Tobi off.

They calmly hugged back but Naruto held tighter as they got into the car and rolled down the window.

"Itachi. You better protect her." Sasuke stated emotionless.

Itachi nodded and smirked as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Maybe I'll just steal her from you Sasuke." Itachi stated as he kissed my cheek.

Sasuke and Naruto fumed and I think some of the others behind me fumed as Itachi did that..Me? I just blushed.

After that weird happening Sasuke and Naruto left as the others got in the car along with me.. Pein was driving this time as we headed away from this hellish place and on to the road again. I was happy..I knew they were safe. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Good? Bad? Too much? I can fix it! Just tell me!

AND OMFG That cliffhanger on Naruto ch. 674! I"VE WAITED AND I'M SO READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Anyway R&R! :D


End file.
